The present invention relates to automotive accessory supports and, in particular, to a dashboard support for firearms, fishing rods and sundry other paraphernalia found in automobiles.
A variety of support systems have been developed for securing firearms and fishing rods within the interior spaces of trucks and automobiles. Most are constructed of metal and plastic framed assemblies which mount to the ceiling, cab wall, floor, seat front or back, or a rollbar or other stationary portion of the vehicle. The assemblies typically provide a rigid framework having a number of cradles which are adapted to support a firearm or fishing rod. Some are configured as a shelf support. Some assemblies horizontally support a firearm along the floor. Some assemblies provide a vertical support which extends from the floor and which may obtain additional support through attachments to the vehicle dashboard. Various of these assemblies are shown at U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,929,539; 3,473,673; 3,802,612; 4,120,436; 4,363,499; 4,560,134; 4,579,263; 4,682,720; 4,796,762; 4,852,780; 4,991,723; 5,078,279; 5,129,563; 5,350,094; 5,438,787; and 5,443,191.
Fabric support assemblies also exist which mount to a seat back or front. Some fabric supports alternatively mount to the vehicle, such as the rear wall of a pickup truck cab, or are suspended from the ceiling or clothes hanger hooks provided along the side walls of the vehicle. Pockets or loops are typically provided to receive and contain one or more firearms, fishing rods and miscellaneous accessories and paraphernalia.
The dashboard of a vehicle is also frequently used as a shelf to support sundry items. However, when traversing bumpy terrain or during stopping, the items are free to move about and can be thrown from the dash. The driver may be distracted or injured in such circumstances. Many states also have motor vehicle regulations regarding the use of a dashboard as a support and the obstruction of the viewing area. Preferably any items stored on the dashboard should be positively supported against jostling and should not obstruct normal vision.
In appreciation of the lack of any known support system for safely containing firearms or other elongated items to a dashboard, the present resilient support system was developed. The system provides a number of resilient cradles which are shaped to conform to the profile presented between a dashboard and windshield to positively restrain each cradle, once positioned. The cradles can be constructed of a rigid foam, which exhibits some resilience, or other elastomer materials or as composite assemblies. Each cradle includes appropriate notches or cavities to safely contain items mounted thereto. Multiple cradles can be positioned along the dashboard with appropriate notches to support elongated items. Hangers, holes and reliefs can be supported or formed into the cradles as desired.